The Truth About Fairy Tales
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: Sometimes, maybe that one friend is all you really need.[Kaiora][Somine]Rated for a few words.


**The Truth About Fairytales**  
_(sometimes, that one friend is all you need...)_

**&--  
**He's **three** steps away from it. **Three** steps from the end. His life's on the line, and no one seems to give a flying fuck. He's made up his mind. This is how the hero's story ends. The all too familiar questions that little children asked when they heard a fairytale float through his -suprisingly- calm thoughts.

_Mommy! Mommy! Does **he** save the day?_

_Mommy! Mommy! Does **he** get the princess?_

_Mom, Do **they live happily** ever after?_

"Do they live happily ever after?" he asks himself as he stares down at the ocean below. He smiles as he does. The ocean was so beautiful. Tonight, it was the color of her eyes. Her... She was a topic that brought both smiles and heartache. She was the reason that his life was on that line. She... No! He wouldn't let himself think so badly of the one he loved. It's not her fault the other one had won her his heart. It is simply what hand life had dealt him. She's chosen his friend -no, his bestfuckingfriend- and he simply has to deal with it.

**&--**  
Well, he's dealing with it, alright. He takes a step and -_nowhe's**two**stepsaway, only**two**! someonestophimplease!-_ and stops to think. "But...I love you," he says, pouring out his heart and soul into those four little words. He's hurting, hurting ohsobad, but she only shakes her copper haired head.  
"I know, and you know I love you. You're the closest thing to a brother I have. It's just that... **he** makes me feel whole, and I love **him**," she says in her calm, sweet voice. Her last three words make his heart leap to his throat. There's a squeezing sensation in his chest, and he knows she can see the look on his face. He knows what the look says. It's his o_hgodthishurtssobad _look. It's the same look he had when Snowball, his kitten, choked on a mouse and when his grandmother (who treated all of his friends like they were her own grandchildren) died. She's only seen that look twice before, and both times, it nearly killed her. She fakes an excuse and leaves him, brokenhearted and all alone...in, ironically, their Secret Place.

**&--  
**He's fed up with rejection. There's no point for this hero to continue his fairytale. He runs through the fairytale checklist.

_Save the day?_ Yep, he's done it **TWICE**.

_Did he get the princess?_ Well, he had her for **awhile...  
**  
_Do they live happily ever after?_ **No**, not in this fairytale.

He takes another step forward _-ohjust**one**morestep! **one**morestepandit'sallover!- _and stares down at the rocks below. He hasn't noticed them before. The waves had been covering them earlier, he reasons. Staring at them, their shapes remind him of enemies not too long passed. Their dark shadows -godhowhehatedthatword- stand amid the ocean's angry waves and beckon to him. He can hear those shadows filling him with empty promises of love, warmth, and **_BELONGING_**. He wonders if it'll hurt, then quickly tosses the thought aside. He doesn't care anymore. His thoughts go back to the ocean. It's become angry, and its waves are dangerously growing in both number and strength. "Are you angry because the bearer of light finally accepts darkness?" he calls to it. It's silent, except for one lone roar, and he smiles in defiance. _Let the gods grow angry and weep_, he thinks, _because in the darkness of death, we're all equal._ He hears panicked footsteps behind him, and his smile only grows. So, did the princess come to save the hero? Is it the rescue in reverse? he thinks as he times her steps. When he knows that she's close enough to stop him, he takes that **final** step.

**&--**  
He smiles as he takes it. And he can feel a small, slender hand reach for him, but miss. He turns as he falls, and shock enters his mind when he sees not **her**, but _Namine_ standing there with tears pouring from her eyes, crying so hard because she's the one failed to save him this time. He falls with a look of regret and sadness on his face. Splash...

**&--**  
You _silly little **hero**_. Only a **fool** refuses to see that all fairytales have tragic endings and hidden surprises, **_Sora_**.

**&--  
**

**-Fin**

* * *

**_&--For:_** _rebelths08_ ; welcome to bud. Hope it was tragic enough for you, cookie.

_**&--Disclaimer:**_ No. I don't own.

**_&--Warning:_** Everytime you don't review, _rebelths08_ kills a puppy. Wanna save the puppy? Review!


End file.
